Love and Resolutions
by SingingMoon'n'LadyWillow
Summary: Christine, now Erik’s wife, requests to see Erik’s childhood home. Upon reaching the place, they find Erik’s mother still alive, and Erik is about to receive all the love he ever wished he could have.


Disclaimer: We own nothing from Phantom of the Opera. We make no profit from this.

Author's Note: We have changed the story, aye, indeed. To make this happen we have changed a few things from Kay's Phantom, which this story is based upon. First of all, Erik's mother, Madeleine, never died; he never went back there to find her dead. She is still living. We have also altered the ending in which Christine chooses Erik, and she stays with him. There you have it. Enjoy and please review!

_**Love and Resolutions**_

It was nighttime in Paris, and the Phantom sat in his wing-backed armchair in the fifth cellar of the Paris Opera, legs stretched out before a warm roaring fire, lost in thought. It seemed like so long ago that his ill-fated opera was performed, that he gave Christine the choice that had the power to destroy more than one life that night... And she had made her choice. To save the boy, she had chosen the Opera Ghost; murderer, extortionist, and master magician. _Erik. Me... over that boy she chose me. Christine Daaè is now Christine Destler..._

His wife chose to come into the room at that moment, carrying a tray. She sat it down upon the small table in the center of the room, and knelt beside it. She had long since learned how to make Erik's Russian tea, just the way he desired it, and she began to do so then. She liked to keep herself occupied, especially now that... Well, it didn't matter. She hadn't found a way to tell him yet and so she would not think about it. Rising to her feet, she held the tea and carefully presented it to him. "Here you are, Erik," she said softly, placing it into his hands.

Looking up at his wife of almost two months, Erik smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, my dear." He murmured, taking a slow sip and sighing as he let his head rest against the cushions of his chair. Erik looked into the flames for several minutes, aware of Christine's nearness to him. Looking over to her, he reached out to take her hand. "What are your plans for today? After all, the Opera is on vacation... whatever will you do with your time now?" He teased, eyes flashing playfully. Christine had become a little more comfortable with him in the last two months, but she still seemed so reserved, so frightened sometimes...

Christine smiled at him and let her hand rest in his. She shrugged lightly and looked around as she pondered. What would she do? She'd be spending so much time with him that she would probably slip and tell him what had happened to her. Biting her lip nervously, she fought the urge to tell him now. Instead, she said softly, "I do not know, Erik. Perhaps we can travel a bit?" An idea came to her mind, though she waited for his reaction to her first question.

Erik appeared thoughtful. "Travel?" He murmured, and his mind brought him back to his younger days, seeing the world. Perhaps that would be good for Christine? "Of course, Christine... whatever you wish." He stated, looking at her curiously. _Does she want to travel back to Scandinavia, is that what she is trying to get at?_

Christine grinned and her eyes widened excitedly. "I want to see your home, Erik!" She grinned and clasped her hands together excitedly. "Please, Erik! The place you grew up! Oh, that would be just wonderful!" She reached out to take his hand once more, a pleading look in her eyes.

Erik's face paled, and he cleared his throat. "My home? Christine, I have not been there since I was a boy..." Fear built within him as he thought about the consequences of his returning. _I was hated there... but if she asks, I cannot refuse..._

As if a stubborn child, Christine stood and went on bended knee before him, clutching his knees. "Please, Erik! Wouldn't you want to see it again? Please show me. It would be wonderful! And our--" She stopped herself, paling, eyes going wide. _Our child... _She continued quickly. "I'm begging you, Erik."

Shuddering, Erik nodded and took her hands, tugging her up to sit beside him once again. "If it means so much to you, mon ange… then we shall go."

**X**

Christine touched Erik's arm, pressing a hand to her stomach. "Erik... Erik, I don't feel very well." The horses' feet pounding against the road was thundering in her ears and she felt nauseous and dizzy. "I... I need to get out." They were almost to the small village he had spoken of to her, but she could not wait. She was going to be sick and she needed everything to stop moving.****

Erik frowned in concern, guiding the horses to bring the carriage to the side of the dirt road and pulling them to a stop. Swiftly he climbed from the driver's seat and helped Christine down. "What is it?"

Christine pushed past him and managed to pull her hair over her shoulders before bending over low and spilling out the contents of her stomach. She coughed lightly as her throat burned, and tears came to her eyes. She breathed deeply and wiped a bead of sweet from her brow. Morning sickness most definitely was not any fun.

Erik looked with concern down at Christine and rubbed her back gently. "Christine, you are ill. We should turn back, I won't have you traveling in this condition." He said, eyes wide with fear for her safety.

Christine shook her head and leaned against him for support. "No, Erik. I want to continue. It's just a small illness, it's nothing, really." She turned back toward the carriage. "Please don't take us back. I want to see your home."

Sighing heavily, he made sure Christine was comfortable in the back of the carriage, covered her with a warm blanket and put a pillow beneath her. "At least lay down then, please." He said as he brushed her hair from her forehead and tentatively put a kiss there. Returning to the driver's seat, he grasped the reins and with a snap, they were moving once again.

Christine took deep breaths and watched with heavy lidded eyes as they came into a lush little part of the village, green ivy covering a small cottage-like home. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings with wide fascinated and curious blue eyes. "Erik," she breathed, "Was this your home?"

Erik pulled the carriage to a stop before the small shed, sighing in relief when he saw that it was still stocked with supplies for keeping animals. A team of donkeys brayed at Erik and he looked at them fondly. "Still haven't died, then, have you?" He recognized them as mademoiselle Perrault's carriage donkeys and figured that she must have taken over care of the house in the absence of his mother. After all, she had run away with that man of hers for certain.

Unhitching the horses, he settled them into two free stalls, then helped Christine out of the carriage and took her hands. "I believe my mother's old friend Mademoiselle Perrault is caring for this house now..." He informed her, before taking a few deep breaths and looking around the yard.

From where he was standing he could see the window to his room, a few boards still clung to the paneling, a small gap just big enough for him to escape through was all that remained. Had he really been so small then? Slowly he walked to the front door then, trembling with his fear.

Christine held Erik's hand and looked up at him with a reassuring smile. "It will be okay, Erik. We'll be out of here in no time. I just want to see where you grew as a boy." She smiled at the thought of him running around asking for things children would. It just didn't seem like Erik could ever be a young boy.

He nodded, and knocked cautiously at the door. "If no one answers, we'll just go in..." He said softly, face drawn in nervousness.

Christine nodded and waited, until an older woman with red hair with streaks of gray opened the door, and looked upon them both with uncertainty. She gasped when she laid eyes on Erik and a hand came over her heart. "Erik?!" She gasped, and then looked to Christine again, face contorting in confusion.

Erik cleared his throat, glancing down to Christine before looking back up to the older woman. "Mademoiselle Perrault." He murmured, bowing slightly. "I apologize for intruding, I had not planned to ever return, and I assure you our visit will be brief. This is my wife, Christine." He stated formally, looking down at Christine with a loving expression. "She wishes to see where I grew up."

Marie's eyes went wide once more. "Your wife?" She voiced softly. She took a deep breath and curtsied slightly, and then stood back, waving them in. "I must go alert Madeleine to your presence. She will be so happy to see you again, Erik. She has not been well."

Erik faltered. "Mo- She is here? Didn't she leave, marry that fellow of hers?" Erik demanded, eyes wide with fear now. "She.. she is here?!"

Christine watched as Marie nodded vigorously. "She's here, Erik. After you left... so many years ago... she has been in mourning ever since. Come, Erik, and see her!"

Christine pulled on his arm. "Erik, your mother!" She smiled brightly up at him.

Shaking his head, he swallowed. "Mourning? Mademoiselle, you have it all wrong. I was her burden, the very thing that ruined her life." He stated simply. "We should go now." He murmured to Christine. "I cannot see her. I will not."

Suddenly a voice sounded from down the hall. Although aged, it was obvious to Erik who it belonged to. "Marie, who is it at the door? If it is the priest, I do not wish to see him today!"

Christine shook her head. "Erik," she said softly, reaching out to caress his uncovered cheek. "Let's see her, please?" She cupped both his cheeks, careful to not move his mask, and told him firmly, "I will not let you come to any harm, Erik, alright? If you are still uncertain after you see her, we will go."

Nodding slowly, Erik touched Christine's cheek lovingly, tracing his fingers over her cheekbone and down to brush across her lips. "As you wish, my dear." He said softly, before turning to Marie. "Should I go to her...?"

Marie nodded and motioned him to follow her. She led him down the hall and opened the door. She stood back to let him in, bowing her head slightly, not wanting to ruin their reunion. She closed the door behind him and went to take Christine into the sitting room.

Erik cleared his throat and looked at his mother, who lay in her bed, covers drawn to rest over her chest. Her once-beautiful brown curls were now gray, and lay over the pillows and down her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, face drawn and pale, wrinkles around her eyes. She looked up at the sound of the door closing and gasped, looking in shock at the tall, broad shouldered man standing a few feet away. Erik folded his hands behind his back and held Madeleine's gaze, jaw clenched. "Mother." He greeted, bowing stiffly.

"Erik!" She cried, sitting up and standing, only to cough and plop back to the bed. "Erik!" She rasped, reaching out as if to try to touch him. "You've come back..."

Erik rushed forward at the sight of his mother so ill, but stumbled to a stop when her hands moved outwards to grasp him. "Yes... I... my wife. She wished to see the home.."

Madeleine stared at Erik in shock. "Your wife?!" She looked at Erik curiously. "May I meet her?"

She seemed afraid to speak to him, afraid to meet his eyes, and Erik sighed in resignation. "Of course." Madeleine stood, grasping her cane, and Erik opened her bedroom door for her, following her out of the room and into the sitting room.

Marie and Christine both gasped when Madeleine and Erik entered. Marie moved forward to assist Madeleine in sitting down in her favorite armchair, and Christine sat next to Erik on the sofa. Christine kept her eyes lowered shyly and simply kept her hand placed over his.

Erik was trembling just slightly as he looked down at his wife, and Madeleine looked at the girl appraisingly. "How long have the two of you been married?" She asked finally.

Erik looked at his mother and replied shakily. "For two months nearly." Madeleine nodded.

"What is your wife's name, Erik?" She smirked, and Erik's cheeks flushed.

"I apologize for my manners, Mo--Madeleine, this is Christine. Christine, this is Madeleine, my... my mother."

Christine bit her lower lip before raising her eyes to Madeleine and smiling shyly. "It is nice to meet you, Madame." She lowered her eyes and looked to Erik, squeezing his hand lightly.

Madeleine smiled, shaking her head in wonderment. "Does she remind you of someone, Marie?" She asked, eyes appearing far away.

Marie nodded and touched her arm. "Madeleine..." She stood and walked toward the fireplace, and grabbed a picture frame from the mantle. "Look," she explained, and touched the picture on the right. "She is almost identical to you, Madeleine."

Madeleine grinned and nodded. "Yes, we look quite alike... or at least, we would have." She looked at Christine suddenly, eyes trying to figure her out. "Let us hope she is not like I was at her age in behavior." She glanced to Erik, apology in her eyes, words she could not say trying to be said.

Erik looked deeply into his mother's eyes, a warning there. _Do not be unkind to her..._ The dangerous glint was enough to remind Madeleine of the havoc her son had wrought in her life, and she looked away, face paling.

Marie could feel the tension building up between mother and son, and she quickly tried to make it go away. "Christine, dear, what is it that you do? How did you and Erik meet?"

Christine bit her lower lip and looked down at her lap. Her brows furrowed for a moment until she replied, "I... I sing, at the L'Opera Garnier." She nibbled and chewed and twisted her lip in her teeth for a while and then finished with, "Erik... taught me how to sing properly."

Erik could sense his wife's discomfort and felt his own mounting. Gently he squeezed her hand, before bringing it to his lips in a reassuring manner.

Madeleine's eyes were wide as she regarded Christine. "You sing at the opera? You wouldn't happen to be... Oh you must! You are Christine Daaè, news of your singing traveled out here, you know. But then after that horrible Opera Ghost incident… Well, let me just say that I am glad you are safe." She said, before running a hand through her hair.

Christine paled and lowered her head, sliding her hand out of Erik's. She put both hands to her stomach before blanching even further. "Pardon me," she managed to say, before walking swiftly out of the room and to the door, and as far as she could get away from the house. When she spotted a small ditch of dirt, she bent over and spilled whatever was left in her stomach.

Erik rubbed his exposed cheek, before standing and setting off after his wife, calling over his shoulder that they would return in a moment's time. Spotting his wife, Erik rushed to her side and scooped her into his arms. "I should not have let you convince me to come! You are unwell, we shall leave at once."

Christine coughed softly and pushed back, her hands against his chest. "Erik, don't you think I would tell you if I felt unwell? I am fine, and I really want to spend some time here, Erik. Aren't you happy to see your mother again? She seems happy to see you. She doesn't look like she has much time left, Erik..." She looked away and fell forward into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

Erik lifted Christine and carried her back to the house, not replying to her words, and instead kissing her forehead. "She is unwell." He stated, standing before his mother and Marie. "Is there somewhere that she may lay down?"

Madeleine frowned and stood with only some difficulty, using her cane to move closer and looking at Christine. "Erik... you two should stay here. Just until she is feeling well again, the guest room is as always prepared, please..."

Erik faltered and cleared his throat. "We could not impose... we wished only to come here to see the home..."

Marie stood as well and waved them toward the guest room. "Nonsense! You must stay here." A motherly sense came over her and she felt Christine's head, and though she felt a little warm, she did not have a fever. "Come, this way." She led them toward the guest room.

Sighing, Erik carried Christine to the guest room and gently laid her upon the bed. Sitting next to her, he did not care that Marie was standing in the room, and he bent over to kiss his wife's forehead gently. "I love you..." He whispered, stroking her cheeks.

Erik sighed, standing and moving toward Marie. Never did Christine say those tender words back to him... and it served only as a reminder that her choice to stay with him was purely selfless, that she wished only to be with Raoul. It was the only explanation Erik could find. "Perhaps... some rest would do her well. And I should go speak with mother."

**X**

Christine knocked softly on the door to Madeleine's room, and smiled warmly as she entered. "May I... May I speak with you?" She asked softly, hands clasped together in front and her head lowered shyly.

Madeleine looked up at Christine and smiled softly. "Of course you may... what is it, Christine?" She asked, motioning for the girl to sit in the chair beside the bed.

Christine sighed as she sat in the chair, leaning forward as she looked at her hands. "I... I haven't told anyone yet... But I can't keep hiding it from everyone." She sighed heavily once more and closed her eyes as she murmured, "I'm pregnant."

Madeleine gasped, placing a hand over her heart as she looked closely at Christine. "It is... my son's child?"

Christine chewed at her lower lip and nodded. "I believe... I believe I'm about two months or so along. We've only..." She blushed and used her hands in a circling motion as she continued quickly, "We've only... Had one opportunity to conceive this child, but there is no one else... Erik was... my first... and only." She could feel how hot her cheeks were.

Madeleine paled and made the sign of the cross over her heart. "Let us hope he is not exactly as Erik is."

Christine pressed her lips together as she frowned. "Now, Madame, Erik's really not that bad at all. He has been nothing but gentle and caring to me... Well... He is always that way now." She shook her head, not wanting to remember earlier times, and sighed. "I just.... I don't know how to tell him."

Madeleine sighed, reaching out to take Christine's hand. "He must know." She stated. "And I wish to know more about how the two of you have met. Have you... has he removed his mask in your presence?"

Tears came to Christine's eyes and her lower lip trembled. "I... I'm so curious, and... and I removed it without his permission. It seems so long ago that I did. He was so angry with me... He loves me so much and he didn't want me to see his imperfections."

Madeleine's eyes were wide. "And yet you have married him... after seeing his face? Tell me, how did he propose?"

Christine shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. "He didn't propose. It was more of a deal than anything else, a bargain... If I didn't marry him then something horrible would've happened." She sighed shakily. "Horrible things happened, but they are over now. There is no going back."

Madeleine sighed. "You are with him against your will, then. Christine, let me help you be free of him. He is very persuasive, his abilities are unholy at best... you do not have to live your life under his spell!" She insisted, squeezing the girl's hand tightly. "He is my son, and I love him as such... but I will not have him ruining a life..."

Christine shook her head violently. "No! I didn't just choose Erik because it would save a friend, I did it because I..." She frowned as a realization came over her, and she looked up into Madeleine's eyes. "I love him. Furthermore, I am having his child, and this child will have its father."

Erik stood outside the door, after having found Christine missing when he woke, and his eyes were wide when he heard her words. _She loves me? A child...? _

Madeleine sighed softly and nodded. "I am pleased, Christine, that someone has been able to show him love... I am afraid that I treated him... I treated him very poorly."

Christine raised an eyebrow, suddenly piecing the puzzle together. That is why he was so indifferent to her at times... That is why he was always so scared that she would go... She wanted to be mad at Madeleine but she just couldn't. "Would it have been different, do you think, if his father had still been alive with you?"

Madeleine sighed. "I do not know... part of me wishes that it would, but I know deep down that things would only have been worse for Erik... to have two parents who feared that face, those powers that he has..." Her face was pale now, as she remembered his seductive voice, his drawings and music and tricks...

Erik couldn't take it any more and he knocked at his mother's door nervously, swallowing hard. Madeleine looked up and called out gently. "Oh do come in, there is no need to knock!"

Erik entered the room and looked at Christine with wide eyes, tears swimming in them. "Christine...?"

Christine stared up at him with wide blue eyes, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Are you alright, Erik?" She questioned, reaching out to take his hand.

"A... a child?" He murmured, moving closer and dropping to his knees before her. "A child?" He asked again, taking her hands and shaking as he looked into her eyes, willing his tears not to fall.

Christine gasped and looked down at him, hardly able to breathe. This was _not _the way she wanted him to find out... She nodded mutely and squeezed his hands, taking her lower lip into her mouth to chew restlessly upon.

Erik was breathing heavily as he very tentatively, as if expecting to be pushed away, grasped Christine into his arms and held her tightly against his body. "Our child...?" Kissing her cheeks, he very shyly placed a kiss against her lips, unbelieving of what he had heard. "Oh Christine..."

Christine smiled tremulously and squeezed his hands. She wanted to tell him she loved him but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. _Damn you, Christine. He deserves to hear it..._ She didn't say it. She simply went forward to hold him once more.

**X**

Erik walked into the guest bedroom after finishing preparing for bed and saying goodnight to his mother and Marie. He smiled at the sight of Christine curled under the covers already, and he walked forward cautiously, then lay beside her. Gently he drew her to lay against his chest. His lips brushed over her forehead and across her cheeks, before he reached over to put out the lamps. Only then did he remove his mask and set it on the bedside table.

Christine sighed contentedly and rested her head on his chest, her arm curling around his middle as she snuggled closer. After the lights were out and she knew he couldn't see her blush, she leaned up to kiss his lips softly, and then settled back down against him once more.

Erik's eyes went wide when Christine kissed him, and he very slowly reached down, tilting her chin up and looking into her wide blue eyes in the darkness. Very slowly he moved forward and brought his lips against hers again, trembling at the sensation and very nervously deepening the kiss. His hand moved to rest on her upper arm and he stroked her skin through her nightgown with his thumb.

Christine shivered and squeezed him tighter, moaning softly into his mouth. She pulled away and timidly reached up to stroke his marred cheek lovingly, delicate fingers running over his face. "Are you happy about our child?" She asked softly.

Erik nodded, turning his head to place a delicate kiss in her palm. "Very happy, my dear." He whispered, moving his mouth to brush her cheeks, then move a bit down her neck shyly.

Christine tilted her head a bit to the side with a small smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "Erik, I want to tell you something..." She bit her lip as she pulled back slightly to look into his glowing amber eyes. She wanted to tell him what she had discovered, but she wasn't sure if she could.

Cupping her cheek in his hand, Erik kissed her forehead. "Yes, Christine?" He asked, trembling as he brushed his lips against hers again.

She sighed heavily and lay a hand over his heart, moving her palm in soft circles there. "I... I..." She frowned and chewed at her lip. She couldn't say it. She cursed herself mentally and buried her face in his chest. "Nevermind," she murmured.

Erik frowned, grasping her face in his hands and tilting it up, looking deeply into her eyes. "Christine...?" His gaze was pleading, eyes begging her to say what she was trying to get out. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as his hands moved down to stroke over her back slowly, fingertips dancing across her back and resting at her sides.

Christine held his upper arm as she tried to find the courage, but she couldn't even as she screamed at herself to. "I... I was just going to say I'm eager to be a mother." She smiled softly and then nuzzled his chest once more, refusing to look up anymore.

Erik sighed, berating himself for wishing she would say the words he yearned to hear. "And I am eager to be a father." He murmured into her hair, before tightening his arms around her body and sighing heavily.

Christine sighed and leaned up to place a kiss to his jaw before snuggling as close as possible and telling him softly, "Goodnight, my love." _Damn you, Christine. Oh, poor Erik._

**X**

Erik walked down the hallway with his Christine's hand in his own, leading her to the living room for a singing lesson. It had been made apparent that Marie and Madeleine wished for them to stay until the child was born... And Erik wanted to be sure that Christine's voice stayed conditioned. Reaching the sitting room, he noticed his mother's presence and contemplated waiting for the lesson, but he knew Christine needed the work on her voice, and after all, he had recently tuned the piano, and he couldn't wait to hear it once again.

Madeleine looked up at the entrance of her son and his wife and smiled shyly. "Good afternoon... do you wish to sit down?"

Erik shook his head politely, leading Christine to the piano and sitting on the bench with a flourish. "Christine needs a voice lesson." Was all he said, before smiling up at his wife and placing his hands against the keys. "Now then, my dear... you must warm up."

Christine smiled and opened her mouth to sing, placing her hands at her stomach as she went through some warm up scales. She wondered if she'd be able to use her diaphragm showed properly when she became swollen with her child. When she was finished with their normal warm up routine, she touched Erik's shoulder. "What song will we work on today, Erik?"

Erik appeared thoughtful for a few moments, before striking a few chords on the piano. "Let us run 'Ah! Je ris de me voir', my dear." He said after the chords, smiling.

Christine nodded and stood up straight, supporting herself as she began to sing the famous song from Faust. "Ah! Je ris de me voir," she lifted her head slightly, "Si belle en ce miroir." She smiled slightly at Erik as she sang once more, "Ah! Je ris de me voir, si belle en ce miroir." Tilting her head, she began, "Est-ce toi, Marguerite, est-ce toi? Réponds-moi, réponds-moi, Réponds, réponds, réponds vite!"

Erik smiled as Christine sang through the song, and nodded. "Perfect, Christine. Every time you practice this you seem to be even more wonderful than you were before." He stated, sliding his fingers from the keys and looking down at his hands, before looking back into his wife's eyes. "You are amazing."

Christine couldn't help but smile broadly, and she sat down on the bench beside him, taking one of his hands and entwining their fingers. She dreamily sighed as she examined the piano keys, and murmured, "You're the amazing one, Erik. I would be nothing without you." She smiled goofily and gazed up at him as she murmured, as if in a trance, "Oh, how I love you."

Erik's eyes went wide at Christine's words, and his vision distorted slightly from the tears that swam before his gaze. Never before had Christine spoken those words to him, not on their wedding night, never. "Oh..." His voice was small and wavering, sounding unsure and child-like. "Oh... Christine..." He drew in a deep shuddering breath, moving closer to her fearfully, "I love you..."

Christine squeezed his hand as she gazed into his eyes, and smiled softly as her free hand came to the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers. She moaned softly and hesitantly deepened the kiss before blushing furiously and drawing back, a tiny smirk on her face as she avoided his eyes shyly.

Madeleine watched the interaction between her son and his wife with wide eyes. A tear slid down her cheek as she saw how frightened Erik was of anything tender, anything loving, and she smiled with a hand to her chest when Christine kissed him so gently. _My son is finally loved..._

Erik gasped when the kiss was over and looked into Christine's eyes as his hand came to her cheek. "My angel..." He murmured, before bringing their lips together again, shaking with fear even as his hands moved down to hold her close to his body.

Christine continued to kiss him as she completely forgot anything but her husband and lifted to sit in his lap, never breaking their heated kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and put her all into their lip lock, but she suddenly realized they were being observed. She drew back once more and bit her lip, her face flushed, though not just from embarrassment. "Erik," she began softly, and lifted her eyes briefly over his shoulder to Madeleine.

Erik swallowed hard, trying to still his racing heart as he trembled and nodded. "Yes..." He murmured, standing and lifting Christine up. Looking to Madeleine he smiled nervously. "Please excuse us." Glancing down at Christine, he carried her to the guest room and kicked the door closed behind them. Standing in the middle of the room, he slowly let Christine slide to the floor, before kissing her again.

Christine timidly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him, remembering their wedding night. Though she hadn't been very responsive, not knowing what to do, she had definitely felt desire coursing through her, and now that she knew certain things about lovemaking, she wasn't as scared. After all, she was a true woman now... She was about to be a mother! She gloried in the fact that she wasn't innocent little Christine any longer. After deepening their kiss, she moaned into his mouth.

Erik drew back from Christine, panting softly as he took her hands and guided her to the bed. Gently he pressed her to lay down and spooned against her back, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close against his body. Sensually he brushed her hair away from her neck and his lips moved down, sliding across her skin heatedly. Very slowly he moved a hand down, sliding it from Christine's hip down her thigh and back up through her dress, shaking in desire.

Christine inhaled sharply and her mouth fell open. She gasped slightly and moaned, her eyelids fluttering. Her entire mouth felt dry and the incredible waves of pleasure were drowning her. Softly she murmured his name, her entire body tingling.

Erik smiled deviously, moving his hand down to draw her skirts up around her waist. Now his hand was free to roam over her bare flesh and a small growl slid from his lips as his fingertips grazed over her thigh and came to rest just above her womanhood. Gently he ran his fingers over her abdomen, breathing heavily into Christine's ear and nibbling slightly down her neck.

Christine gasped and panted softly, licking her lips to keep them from going dry. Not knowing what she was doing, her hand went over his wrist and shook slightly as she tried to push his hand further down. She moaned his name and tilted her head back, her whole body trembling. She'd never felt anything like this in her entire life and it felt so right with Erik being the one to give her such pleasure.

Erik bit into Christine's neck as he allowed his hand to be moved down, and very gently he stroked his fingers across her sensitive skin, pressing his hips into her backside as he felt his desire mounting. Gently he probed her entrance, then moved up and pressed against her most sensitive spot, panting with the force it took to restrain his desire.

Christine groaned and her hips instinctually came up to meet his hand. She grabbed his forearm for support as she shivered uncontrollably and panted softly. His name left her mouth several times as she moved with his hand, her cries of pleasure mounting.

Erik groaned, his hips moving harder against Christine's backside as he pressed his fingers into his wife, curling them to give her the most pleasure possible. "Oh... Christine..." He moaned into her ear softly, body shaking. He didn't know how much longer he could resist thrusting deeply into her...

Christine arched her back as she thrust herself forward against his fingers, her eyes screwing shut as she cried his name out fiercely. "Please, Erik," she moaned hoarsely, ragged breaths escaping her. She could feel a heat spreading within her, forming low in her stomach... All the pleasure would come to an end soon.

Erik couldn't stand it any longer, and with a cry he worked off his trousers, rolling to lay atop Christine and moaning in anticipation as he began to press himself into his wife. His eyes went wide with pleasure and he gasped, then cried out, moving to rest fully inside of Christine. Looking down at her, he couldn't believe he had lasted for months without feeling this exquisite pleasure again. Slowly he withdrew, thrusting inside of her again and moaning as his hands slid up to cup Christine's breasts.

Christine wrapped her legs and arms around him, moving with him as they became one. Her lips grazed across his ear as she moaned his name deeply, feeling herself nearly to the pinnacle of her pleasure. She urged him on with her legs against his calves, and said breathlessly into his ear, "More, Erik, please my love..."

Erik gasped and thrust harder into Christine, sealing his lips with hers and kissing her with a voracious passion. His hands slid over her soft skin, feeling over her stomach and up her chest, then down her arms. "Christine..." He moaned, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the first waves of release wash over him. "Oh Christine..."

Christine took a great gasping breath and cried his name as she tightened around him and released, her grip on him tightening as she did so, her jaw hanging wide open and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Erik moaned low in his throat, thrusting within Christine once more before releasing powerfully inside of her. His body shook with the effort to hold himself up, and he collapsed atop his wife, resting his head on her chest and breathing heavily. "I love you.." He murmured, closing his eyes and taking her hands in his own.

Christine's chest heaved underneath his head, and she held him tightly in her arms as she rested in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She stroked his back and hair, sighing softly and smiling down at him. "I love you too, my angel." She let her head fall back to the pillow and closed her eyes, the small smile still on her face.

**X**

Christine stretched before she put on her corset, and grumbled softly as she laced it up at her back. She examined her appearance in the mirror before leaving the room she and Erik shared in his mother's house, and smiled as she entered the sitting room. "Hello, Madame... do you know where my husband is?" She asked Madeleine hopefully, her blue eyes bright at the thought of receiving his good morning kiss.****

Madeleine looked up and smiled guardedly at Christine, tilting her head. "Very soon you should not wear the corset, you know." She stated, before looking toward the back door. "And Erik has gone outside, he wouldn't tell my why, he just left." She stated with a sigh. "I'm sure he would enjoy your company, he seemed a bit disheartened."

Christine took note of the corset statement, and realized Madeleine was quite right. She nodded slightly and her eyes widened when she heard that Erik had been disheartened. She smiled and bowed her head politely in thanks and then gathered her skirts, walking towards the gardens. When she spotted him, she hurriedly moved toward him and reached out to touch his arm. "My love," she murmured softly.

Erik stood before a mound near the garden, grown over with grass. A wooden cross, made of two sticks tied together was still planted in the ground, looking weathered, but still sturdy. Erik was trembling slightly, and he turned to look at Christine with tears in his eyes.

Christine's smile faded and she moved in front of him, moving to embrace him, her arms going around his waist to hold him tightly as she rested her head upon his broad chest. "Erik, whatever is the matter?" She mumbled, raising her head to look up into his eyes as she held onto his lapels. She reached one hand up to stroke his mask gently.

Erik sighed, holding Christine tightly against his body. "It is nothing." He insisted, resting his head atop hers and continuing to look at the little grave. "I am merely remembering the past."

Christine rubbed his back comfortingly and placed a kiss against the front of his starched white shirt. "It's obviously something, Erik. Tell me... I want you to be able to look to me for support." She squeezed him to her, breathing in his scent from his clothes.

"Oh Christine..." Erik whispered, finally losing the battle against his tears. He began to sob softly, sinking to his knees and pulling Christine with him. "This.." He motioned to the grave, still crying. "This is... the grave of my first friend..." He lowered his head, burying his face into his hands.

Christine held him as he cried, pulling his head to her chest and stroking his hair softly. "Oh Erik," she murmured, "I'm so sorry. Would you like to talk to me about your friend?" She kissed his forehead as she stroked down his back.

Erik trembled, clinging to Christine like a life preserver as he sobbed softly. "Her name was Sasha... she was our dog, the only one who loved me despite my face. She cared for me like her own child when I was young..." His tears overcame his ability to speak and he cried harder, holding Christine to his body in a death grip.

Tears came to Christine's eyes then, but she wanted to be strong for Erik. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed kisses all along his forehead and hairline. "Oh Erik... It must've been so hard for you..." She squeezed him tightly and whispered softly in his ear, "I love you despite your face." She smiled slightly down at him.

Erik's sobs increased at Christine's words, and he looked up with puffy eyes to meet Christine's gaze. Slowly he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers, needing the comfort of her love more than ever right then.

Christine pulled back and cradled his face in her hands before removing his mask and setting it next to them on the ground, and then leaned forward to kiss him gently again. She cupped his face and loving ran her thumb along the deformity on the right side of his face, showing him how much she loved him, how much she truly did care for him.

Erik trembled and kissed Christine eagerly, not aware of the back door opening as his mother came outside, leaning heavily on her cane. At the sight of her unmasked son she gasped softly, but said nothing, amazed at how this delicate woman touched her son's face with no fear, only with love.

Christine pulled back and smiled lovingly at him as she stroked his twisted features. She leaned forward and kissed every bit of the marred flesh, her other hand clutching his lapel. She continuously murmured words of love and adoration, determined to show just how much she did love him, all the feelings she had for him inside of her heart.

Erik smiled through the remaining tears, holding Christine tightly to his body and cuddling close to her. "Oh Christine... I love you so.." He whispered, clutching tightly to her as he began to breathe regularly again, despite his trembling.

Madeleine cautiously stepped closer, and cleared her throat. "Marie and I have begun to make supper, it should be ready soon.." She said softly, averting her gaze from the scene before her in respect.

Erik gasped at the sound of his mother's voice and lunged for his mask blindly, landing stretched out on the grass with a grunt. He grasped his mask and quickly pulled it in place, sighing in relief.

Christine sighed softly after Erik had straightened himself and reached over to take his hand. She used his shoulders to help her stand, and gasped slightly as pain shot through her lower back. She felt as if she couldn't breathe for a moment and she fell back onto her knees, gasping for breath and clawing at the ground.

Erik gasped, reaching out swiftly and pressing her to lay on her stomach. Gently he touched her back, leaning down to look into her eyes. "Christine, what is it? Your back pains you, correct?"

"Erik," she rasped, "My corset!" She reached behind her blindly to untie the laces of her dress to get to her corset. She panted softly and wiggled slightly as tears blinded her.

Quickly Erik's hands untied her dress, shaking and clumsy. Reaching the ties to her corset, he pulled the laces as fast as he could, cursing as they snagged over and over. Finally he pulled it open fully, tugged her arms out of the sleeves of her dress, and pulled the corset off of her body. Tossing it to the side, he pulled her up into his arms and held her close, rubbing her back. "Christine.. oh, my Christine..." He murmured, tears clouding his eyes as he held her tightly.

Christine breathed deeply and clung to Erik tightly, burying her face into his chest and breathing him in. She closed her eyes and rested against him, one hand coming to rest at her stomach as if trying to feel if her unborn child was okay. She looked up at Erik and asked softly as her lower lip trembled, "Erik... the baby... will it be alright?"

Erik shook slightly, not knowing what to say. He looked to his mother, begging for her help.

Madeleine frowned, moving closer and looking at Christine closely. "I do not know... I would think that all should be well, but just in case, you should not exert yourself... you should rest." She stated, concern in her eyes.

Christine sighed softly and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Erik, will you rest with me?" She questioned softly into his ear shyly.

Erik smiled and nodded, standing with Christine in his arms and walking toward the house. He was aware of a sharp pain in his chest, but he ignored it, wanting to get Christine to bed to rest. "I love you so.."

Madeleine followed after, and noticed how her son was staggering slightly. She figured it was just because of the weight he was carrying, and said nothing.

Christine kissed Erik's mask and looked at him adoringly. "I love you too, Erik. Thank you for taking care of me." She nuzzled into his neck as she squeezed her arms tighter around his neck.

Erik smiled shakily, laying Christine on the bed and stroking her cheek. "It's what a husband does for his wife, my dear." He whispered, straightening. Suddenly he gasped, clutching his left shoulder and crying out in shocked pain. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, groaning in pain.

Christine sat up on the bed and cried out, falling off the edge of the bed and beginning to crawl toward him. "Erik!" She cried, and grabbed him to her, holding his head in her lap. "What is it, my love?!" She looked up at Madeleine, her blue eyes wide and terror clearly shining in them.

Madeleine gasped, remembering how Charles had always had attacks of his heart, and she put a hand to her mouth. "Erik!" By the look on his face, this wasn't new, and she rushed forward, looking down at him in concern. "You must have medication, where is it?!"

Erik shook his head, gasping for breath and wheezing as his eyes fluttered. "Don't... have it with..." He croaked out, and Madeleine rushed from the room, moving toward her bedroom for what she hoped she still had.

Erik looked up at Christine, his eyes clouding as he began to lose consciousness. "Chris..tine..."

Christine began crying and she held him tightly, and slowly removed his mask, setting it to the side. She stroked his face and pushed his hair off his forehead, and rubbed at his chest. She was appalled to think that he'd actually been having these before... and yet she knew nothing of them. She began to cry harder, her tears soaking his hair.

Erik reached a shaking hand up to brush away Christine's tears, and he choked as he felt another sharp pain coming over him. He was about to let himself fall unconscious, when Madeleine burst into the room again.

"I found it!" She cried, holding out a small bottle, the writing faded and the paper discolored to a brownish yellow. "Your father's." Was all she said, before thrusting the bottle into Christine's hands. "Quickly now, give him a sip, but not too much!"

Christine tilted his head up so that he would not choke, and she tipped the bottle at his mouth, watching the liquid rush out, and she quickly tipped it back up and handed it back to Madeleine as she held Erik in her arms, watching what would happen as her heart thundered against her ribcage.

Erik continued to gasp for breath, sweat breaking out across his forehead as he tried so very hard to pull air in as his heart raced. He felt as if it would explode, and he shook with the effort of holding back his cries of pain as he clung tightly to Christine, panting. Very slowly his heart stopped beating so fast, and he gasped for breath, eyes closing as he continued to pant.

Madeleine held the bottle tight in her hand, and watched her son fearfully. The medicine was very old, what if it was no longer good?

Christine controlled her tears, and continued to rub Erik's chest. "Erik, my love..." She whispered, looking down at him. She felt his heartbeat slow down, and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Erik swallowed hard against the bile rising in his throat and nodded, shaking still and fumbling for Christine's hands to hold tightly in his own. Very slowly he cracked his eyes open and moaned, closing them again. The light made his head explode in pain, and everything in his line of vision swam before his eyes.

Christine frowned and stood, and gently pulled him up, throwing one of his arms around her shoulders and grunting slightly as she moved him toward the bed. She pulled back the covers and laid him down in the bed, and removed his shoes, then brought the covers up over him. "Rest, my love," she whispered. She turned to Madeleine then and motioned for her to follow her outside.

Erik looked adoringly up at Christine for a moment, before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep induced by the medication, which had a slightly narcotic effect.

Madeleine followed Christine closely and closed the door silently behind them, then looked curiously at the young woman.

"Madame," Christine said softly, her hands on her hips as she frowned at her feet. "What just happened to my husband?"

Madeleine sighed heavily and stroked the well-worn label on the bottle reverently. Tracing her finger below the words that were hardly legible, she read softly. "For stopping attacks on the heart and helping the body to recover." Looking up at Christine, she gave a very small, sad smile. "I always hoped that Erik would not inherit this from his father. After reaching the age of twenty, I'm afraid Charles had attacks on his heart quite regularly... and apparently, Erik does as well."

Christine nearly fell over. She looked up and inhaled sharply, her blue eyes filled with tears. "What can I... what can I do for him? To help him?" She couldn't believe Erik hadn't informed her of his attacks. She was relieved to have his mother with them now, for she would've been completely in the dark about the entire situation. She turned to the wall and rested her head upon it, breathing deeply.

Madeleine put a reassuring hand on Christine's shoulder. "It is quite obvious that he has not had an attack in a long while, if he did not even think to bring his medication with him when the two of you came here. Perhaps he is getting well." She said softly, rubbing her back.

Christine sighed and shrugged helplessly. "We can only hope so..." She glanced back worriedly at the door to the room her husband was in, the breaking feeling in her heart making her feel sick. _Oh God, Erik... please be well for me, for our child._

**XXX**

Erik lay in bed next to Christine, stroking his fingers through her hair and over her face and smiling at the sight of her swollen stomach beneath the bed covers. She was nearly in her ninth month of pregnancy now, and Erik was nearly obsessive about making sure Christine was well cared for. He loved to just watch her, to touch her face or stomach, to know that life was beginning to prepare to make its way into the world... Bending over, he placed a small kiss to Christine's cheek, groaning softly at the pull in his chest. While it was several months ago that he had his attack, he was still quite weak, and also quite annoyed at everyone's concern.****

Christine sighed in her sleep, a frown creasing her lovely features. She reached out blindly in front of her as her obvious nightmare continued to terrify her. She called Erik's name and her eyes suddenly flew open, her hands flying to her swollen tummy. She began breathing rapidly and fumbled around to grab Erik's arm. "Erik... it's time!" She whispered harshly, gasping down at her stomach.

Erik gasped, shaking his head and placing his hands over Christine's as if it could hold the child within. "No! This is too early!" He exclaimed, fear in his eyes. He was unmasked as usual for when he was sleeping, and the first thing that came to mind was that if this child was born now, it would see his face. "Christine, please breathe... the baby cannot come now!"

Christine shook her head and her wide blue eyes met his. "Erik... It's time, I'm telling you!" She gasped and squeaked lightly, twisting on the bed as her face became a mask of total pain. "Oh, Erik... it hurts so badly! Please help me!" She moaned, clutching the bed sheets and panting softly.

Erik trembled as he stood and kissed Christine's forehead. "I will go get mother and Marie!" He stated, feeling helpless as he rushed from the room and knocked quickly on Marie's door, then ran down the hall to knock at his mother's. "Come quickly!" He cried, knocking at Marie's door again. "Quickly!"

Marie heard the knock and quickly pulled on a dressing gown before hurrying to Madeleine's room and helping her to her son's room. Upon entering, Marie hurried to Christine and placed a hand on her stomach. "Child, it cannot possibly be time! Just breathe, try breathing deeply, dear."

Christine shook her head fiercely. "It hurts!"

Erik felt a tear fall from his eye, and it was only then that he realized he was still maskless. Gasping, he wanted only to find his mask, but there wasn't time, he needed to help Christine. Pushing the fear of his mother or Marie's fear, he rushed to Christine and slid behind her, holding her against his chest and lovingly rubbing her shoulders. "Breathe, Christine.. you cannot let this baby come now..."

Madeleine moved forward and frowned, looking down at Christine and swallowing hard. Sitting next to her, she nervously reached between the sheets and felt around between Christine's legs. "You must relax, the baby is not coming, your water has not broken. But it will if you do not calm! Hysteria can bring a baby!"

Tears dripped from the corners of Christine eyes and she grasped Erik's thighs tightly. She breathed deeply, fully, and continued to do so, until finally the pain had subsided and she was breathing normally again. She fell back into Erik's arms, completely limp, and sighed heavily as her eyes closed from her exhaustion.

Erik sighed in relief, holding Christine close and looking with relief up at his mother. He saw how her face was drawn, and how she tried not to look directly at him, and sighed. "Mother." He murmured, and she looked into his eyes. "Thank you." He said sincerely, eyes pleading for her to accept him.

Madeleine stepped cautiously forward and reached a shaking hand out to touch his marred cheek. "There is nothing to thank me for... sleep well." She whispered, before bending to place a very shy kiss to his cheek. Quickly then, she hobbled to the door and retreated, glancing over her shoulder to see that Marie was following.

After they'd left the room, Christine let out a small whimper and reached out to take Erik's arms, and she wrapped them around her as she would a shawl. She began to cry softly, her shoulders shaking slightly from her sobs.

Erik frowned, holding Christine tightly and placing kisses over her cheeks and shoulders. "Christine? My love, you are okay, the baby is well... there is no need to cry..."

Christine shook her head, still shaking. "It's not that, Erik," she whispered hoarsely, reaching up to wipe at her tears. She absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach with one hand while she rubbed Erik's hand with the other.

Erik was confused greatly, and he lovingly took Christine's hand in his, kissing the back of it and twining their fingers together to rest on her stomach. "Then what has caused you to cry, mon ange?"

Christine leaned her head back on his shoulder so that she could look up at him. She blinked back tears and told him softly, "I had a bad dream about you... about you..." She choked up and squeezed his hand. "About you dying! I don't want you to leave me, Erik!" She gasped and reached up to grasp his face in her hands. "I love you too much! You can't leave me! Promise you won't!"

Erik turned Christine in his arms to hold her tightly, pulling the covers further up their bodies and pressing reassuring kisses to her face and lips. "Christine, I promise you I will not leave you ever. I promise." He insisted, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you, I will never leave, nothing could take me from you."

Christine shook her head. "The attack on your heart, Erik..." She shook her head again and clutched his shirt, burying her head into his chest and clinging to him as if for dear life. "Please don't go! I can't live without you... I'm so afraid of losing you!"

"Oh Christine, it will not happen again, I know it won't. I promise you! I will be very careful to ensure that I live for a very long time, I wish to be by your side for eternity, my love."

Christine sighed and calmed, leaning back against him and running the palms of her hands up and down his thighs, marveling as she did every time over the hard muscle he possessed. Curiously, she trailed her hand up and over the front of his Persian robes he'd worn to sleep.

Erik trembled slightly, stroking his fingers through Christine's hair and looking down with wide eyes at her. "Christine...?" He murmured, resisting the urge to claim her lips with his own.

Christine raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, her head tilting slightly to the side as she continued to stroke him so feathery-light with her fingertips. "Am I hurting you, Erik?" She whispered, her wide blue eyes becoming darker with oncoming desire.

Erik swallowed hard, shaking his head a few times as he stared deeply into Christine's eyes. "No.. not at all, my dear..." He whispered, licking his suddenly dry lips and leaning forward to shyly brush his lips to Christine's.

Christine slowly turned to face him, and leaned into his kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders as she deepened their kiss. She carefully and unhurriedly opened his Persian robes, and pushed them back off his body. She trembled with tingling desire and anticipation and began kissing down his jaw, to his neck, and on down to his collarbone as she held onto his thighs to steady herself.

Erik gasped, tilting his head back and shaking as his hands rested on Christine's shoulders. He couldn't believe what was going on, and he was powerless to speak as he instead gave a small whimper, wondering what his wife was thinking.

Christine kissed down to his stomach, her hands quickly unfastening his pants and cautiously tugging them down. She shivered and ran her hands down his chest and then lower, grasping his thighs once more as she moved to rest between his legs. Her fingertip stroked the length of his manhood, and she watched herself do it carefully, and then turned her face to watch his expressions.

Erik made a slightly strangled sound, eyes widening as he looked with shock at Christine. His hands clutched the sheets of the bed as he trembled and bit his lip. "Christine..." He ground out, his voice deep and rough, "Please... don't stop..."

Christine, intrigued and urged on by his reaction, slowly brought her head down to his manhood, and she opened her lips to take in the tip of him, as her hands moved to stroke what she did not have in her mouth. She hummed softly in pleasure, knowing her husband was enjoying this, and took more of him into her mouth.

Erik gasped and arched his body, squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned Christine's name. Nothing had ever felt like this before, and he was shocked at the intensity of the pleasure that ran through him at the feel of her lips on his body. "Christine!" He cried, threading a hand through her hair.

Christine moaned and looked up to see his face with heavy-lidded eyes, and then set to work taking more of him into her mouth. She sucked timidly at first, and then as she squeezed her small hand around his base, she applied more suctioning and became more confident. She wanted to hear him call her name again... it was such a glorious sound, coming from him. Her eyes flicked up to watch him as she snaked her tongue out to touch to his tip.

Erik gasped and whimpered, thrusting his hips upwards as he felt a tightening low in his stomach. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut now, and his head thrashed to the side as a strangled sound came from deep in his throat. "Christine!" He gasped out, beginning to shake. "Oh yes, Christine!"

Christine smiled inwardly as she realized how much he seemed to be liking the attention she was giving him. After swirling her tongue around the tip of his manhood several times, she went back to sucking, and began caressing his inner thighs softly.

Erik cried out, body arching as he felt a warm heat spread throughout his body. He pressed his hips upwards and further into Christine's mouth as he felt his release come over him in a startlingly intense wave of pleasure. His body shook uncontrollably as he moaned deeply.

Christine was slightly surprised when he released into her mouth, but she liked the taste of him and smiled as she moved away from his lower body and to his side. She licked her lips and situated herself next to him, smiling up at him as she rubbed her swollen tummy.

Erik panted softly, turning to look at Christine with wide, surprised eyes. "I love you." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss his wife gently. His hands moved to hold her face, and he sighed softly as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Christine's face suddenly heated and she shyly avoided his eyes. "I love you too," she said softly, reaching for his hand as she leaned her head upon his shoulder.

Erik smiled broadly, holding Christine tightly in his arms as he pulled the blankets fully over their bodies. "What is your maidenly blush for, my love?" He murmured into her ear, kissing her cheek lovingly.

Christine rolled her eyes playfully and slapped at his chest. She took a deep breath and played with his fingers as she questioned timidly, "Did you like that?" She knew he had but she wanted the attention to turn to him instead of her red face.

Erik smiled, flushing a bit himself as he nuzzled her neck. "Very much so, Christine." He whispered, holding her close to his body and basking in the afterglow of his release. "You are amazing."

**X**

Christine sat beside Erik at the end of the bed, sipping her tea and listening to the conversation going on between the other three people in the room. Marie sat at Madeleine's side, helping her hold her tea and offering her assistance whenever needed. Christine reached for Erik's hand and held it tightly, giving him a small smile.****

Erik sighed softly and looked down at his wife, taking in her glowing face and large belly. The baby was due any day now, and tension around the house was high. Madeleine had been confined to bed by Marie, Erik, Christine and even the priest, and her protests that she needed to move around fell on deaf ears. She was very weak, and her health was the subject of many late night conversations between Erik and Marie, who feared she may not have much time left. Startled back to himself by the burn of his hot tea spilling as he stared into space and carelessly tilted the cup, Erik gave a hiss of pain and rubbed at the wet spot on the leg of his suit pants.

Madeleine coughed a few times, letting her eyes close as she waved her hand toward the bedside table. "Erik..." She said softly, opening her eyes and reaching a weak hand out for his arm. "Those lawyer folk came over today with the priest while you and Christine were in the garden. My will has been rewritten... I thought you'd best know, I'm leaving the home to the two of you... along with everything else I have." She said softly, her voice raw and pained.

Christine gasped softly and her wide blue eyes filled slightly with tears. After spending much time in the home and the area, she'd imaged raising her child here and living her days out with Erik. It was special to her, although she was sad that Madeleine may soon die so quickly after she and Erik had reconciled. "I promise we shall take care of it, Madame," Christine murmured softly.

Madeleine smiled and nodded vaguely. "I know you will, there are so many memories... I shall understand if you do not wish to make this your permanent home, Erik. Of course, Christine must be near L'Opera Garnier to continue her singing... and this town is not for you, or your child." She sighed, apparently becoming tired, and licked her dry lips. "I should hope I have a granddaughter." She said suddenly, smiling at Christine. "A lovely little girl. Although a strong young boy would be just as marvelous."

Erik swallowed hard, nodding at his mother's words of the home and his preferences, and gave the ghost of a smile as she spoke of their child. Of course, it was only normal that his mother would want to have some experience with a 'normal' child, after raising him as she had. He looked into Christine's eyes with pure devotion and held her hands tightly in his own. "Yes... a son or a daughter... I just cannot wait." He breathed, a smile of joy slipping to his lips.

Christine smiled wide, but her smile slowly faded as she felt something within her, and looked down to see her blue dress begin to soak. She looked up in horror at her husband and gasped and squeezed his hand suddenly as a painful contraction washed over her. Her free hand that'd been holding the tea dropped to the floor and broke, and flew to her stomach as another contraction came upon her.

Erik's eyes widened in alarm, and he looked to Madeleine who was also looking a bit surprised. "The baby is coming!" She stated, looking to Marie, then to Erik. "The Midwife is away, visiting her son... why couldn't this baby wait until tomorrow?!" An ironic smile came to her lips, and she moved to get up. However, Erik swiftly pushed her to lay back. "You cannot get up, mother. Do not worry... Marie and I can handle this." Madeleine sighed heavily and cast Christine a reassuring smile. "Do not worry... all will be well." Of course, she didn't mention that her pregnancy had been uncomfortable as Christine's had been... or the fact that giving birth to Erik had been much more hellish than the midwife had ever seen before... and if this was Erik's son... Madeleine could only imagine the pain in store for Christine. Looking to Erik, she gave a waving motion. "Well? She certainly can't give birth in here, there's not nearly enough room. Get her out and Marie will know what to do well enough.."

Erik swallowed hard and drew Christine into his arms, looking down lovingly at her face. Quickly he carried her to the bedroom they had been sharing, and laid her upon the bed, instantly fretting about and trying to make her comfortable. His hands shook with fear for her well being. If anything happened to Christine...

Marie hurried in and told Erik to help her get out of her dress, and to pull her chemise up around her thighs. She ran out to go get water and many towels, and then ran back in, and scooted close to Christine. She spread her legs and gave her a reassuring pat on the knee before swooping down to check the progress. She was dilating very slowly, and Marie tried not to let the worried expression come to her face. She looked up at Christine and said encouragingly, "Christine, you must breathe deeply. Breathe with me, deary." She gave an example of how the young woman was supposed to breathe, and Christine quickly followed suit.

Erik swallowed hard, holding Christine's hand tight in his own and placing a gentle kiss to the back. "What should I do?" He asked anxiously, his body shaking with fear and excitement.

Marie looked up with a crooked smile and answered Erik, "Prepare for the pain." Right then, another horrible contraction came upon Christine and she shrieked, doing justice for a soprano, and squeezed Erik's hand hard enough to break bones. Marie checked the status of Christine's dilating, and noticed with excitement she was dilating faster now. "Don't worry, Christine, not much longer now. Keep breathing."

Erik winced and held Christine close, placing gentle kisses across her brow. Very softly he began to hum a soothing tune, soft and lulling in tone. His hand reached out and rubbed over her stomach lovingly as he looked down at her face.

Christine, through her pain, smiled and squeezed his hand, and moaned softly instead of crying out when the terrible pain increased.

After two hours of panting and dilating, Marie patted Christine's knee and said carefully, "Christine, it is time to push with all your might. Ready? One... two... three!" Christine gritted her teeth and tightened her grip even more on Erik's poor hand, and then stopped and took a few deep breaths as she heard the cry of her child. Tears filled her eyes, but Marie squeezed her knee. "One more push, Christine! One... two... three!" Christine pushed with all of her might, crying out loudly, and she felt great relief flood over her as she felt her child finally fully enter the world. As Marie smiled down at the child and wrapped it in a towel, cleaning it off gently, Christine laid back on the bed, thoroughly exhausted.

Erik sobbed softly as he looked down at Christine's pale face, and he leaned down to press his mouth tightly against hers. "Oh my love..." The small cries of his child made him smile broadly, and he looked to Marie, a silent, fearful question on his face. _Is it like me?_

Marie smiled and stood, walking to Erik and handing him the child. "It's time to welcome your beautiful baby girl into the world, Erik." She placed the small girl into the crook of his arm, and made sure her head was supported, then moved away as she watched the scene before her.****

Erik looked down with wide eyes into the equally wide eyes of the girl in his arms, and tears fell down his cheeks. She was absolutely perfect. Drawing back the covers, he looked at her tiny body and smiled. Ten fingers, ten toes... completely perfect! He looked up at Christine and slowly brought the baby to her arms, watching as the tiny head nuzzled Christine's chest, looking for her first meal. "Oh Christine... my love... she is perfection... perfection that we created.."

Christine started crying as well, and opened the front of her chemise so that her newborn girl could eat. She looked up at Erik and gently reached up to pull his mask from his face. "I want her to see her papa," she said softly, stroking his face before moving toward him and leaning her back against his chest, and stroking her baby's soft full head of hair.

Erik dropped a kiss to Christine's cheek, then to the baby's forehead as he continued to cry softly, looking at the perfect image of beauty that lay before him. He was startled by the coughing of his mother, and winced.

Marie heard Madeleine's coughing, as well, and quickly moved away from the small family. "I should check on her. Congratulations on your beautiful child. Shall I tell Madeleine?"

Erik swallowed hard and nodded, looking toward the door longingly. "Christine... may I take her to my mother...?"

Christine yawned and nodded, carefully taking the child from her breast and placing her in Erik's arms. "Wait, Erik..." She touched his arm and her blue eyes searched his. "What... what shall we name her?"

Erik trembled, looking down at the little girl who reminded him so much of someone else. "I do not know..." The coughing from the other room came again, much more violently, and Erik winced and looked beseechingly into Christine's eyes.

Christine's eyes went wide and she removed her hand from Erik's arm. "Go to her," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you." She reached out to stroke the girl's head once more before her head fell back and she closed her eyes.

Erik moved quickly into his mother's bedroom, a tear falling down his cheek as he saw how ill his mother was. "A girl.." He murmured, walking forward and placing the small child into his mother's arms. Madeleine looked down with wide eyes and the baby blinked, reaching out and taking a tendril of her grandmother's long gray hair in her tiny hand. Madeleine began to cry softly, looking up at her son. "Oh my Erik... if only the time we've had together wasn't so short..."

Erik moved forward and grasped one of his mother's hands. He was unable to speak, didn't know how to cope with a death in his life that for once was very personal, that caused direct pain in his heart.

"Oh Erik..." Another coughing fit, which startled the baby, although she did not cry. "All these years... you must know.." She coughed again, and gasped for breath, swallowing hard several times before she was able to speak. "You must know... all these years, Erik... I've always loved you."

Erik choked, sobbing as he lay his head on the mattress next to his mother's, and she stroked his hair reassuringly. "Shhh... my son... my only son.." She cried as well, as the baby was lulled into a light sleep by the feeling of the rising and falling of Madeleine's chest. Several minutes passed, as Erik cried softly into his mother's chest, and was comforted by her for the first time... and then, the baby began to whimper. The rocking motion she had been brought to sleep by had ceased. Erik looked up and moaned in pain, grasping the baby into his arms and giving a cry of the most heart wrenching pain. His mother was dead.

Rushing from the room, he stumbled to Christine. Not even an hour had gone by, and gently handed the baby to her mother, then fell to his knees beside the bed and wept for the loss of the mother he had only just begun to know.

Christine held the baby and tried to sit up as best possible to rock her, and reached out to touch Erik's marred cheek, doing her best in her exhaustion and slight pain from moving to comfort him. "Erik..." She murmured, placing her hand under her chin to get him to look up. "Come up here, and let me hold you."

Slowly Erik crawled to the bed, falling against Christine and crying heavily. "Mother!" He wailed, wishing everything had been different, and yet knowing that if it had been, this joy he had at being in the arms of his wife, of feeling the pleasant warmth of the baby beside him against his side, it would not exist.

Christine stroked his head and hair, and tilted his face up, looking deeply into his eyes. "Think about how much time you and she spent together recently, my love. Reconciling, sharing the love a mother and son share... finally." She smiled and began to stroke the baby's head softly, as well. "Just as our child has been born, you have been reborn, into a world where you are loved."

Erik trembled and nodded sadly, cuddling closer to his wife and leaning forward to place a quick kiss to her lips. "I do love you so, Christine..." He whispered, before looking down at their baby and smiling slightly.

Christine smiled and sat up, and lifted the child into her arms. "What shall we name her, Erik?" She asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and a sad but encouraging smile upon her face.

Erik appeared thoughtful for a moment, letting his mind recall the days of Christine's pregnancy spent here, in his childhood home. Looking into the baby's expressive eyes, he smiled and looked boldly to his wife. "Madeleine. We shall call her Madeleine."

_**FIN**_


End file.
